Playing Nice
by Lexicon2
Summary: Alex and Hazel try to bond through shopping. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the Characters.**

**I had this story in my mind for a while now. It's kind of an alternate version of Our Lips Our Sealed if Paige wouldn't have been with Hazel and Alex when they went to the mall. I decided to trying writing from Hazel's POV since I tend to write from Alex's so much and because I thought I could have more fun with it. This is a Oneshot.**

---------------------

I stood in the mall waiting...I felt like I had been there for hours. She was late..._typical_ I thought as I window shopped at the stores near the entrance. I didn't mind being at the mall. That didn't bother me one bit. It was being at the mall with Alex that was bothering me. Alex and I just didn't see eye to eye. I liked pink. She liked black. I was passing my classes. She was failing them. We were just two completely different people...and I wasn't even entirely sure Alex was _human._ So what did Paige see in her? Lately more and more I was beginning to doubt Paige's choices. I had trouble understanding why they were even friends...and now _girlfriends?_ I quivered at the thought. I didn't want to even think about Paige being with Alex in any way. I quickly removed all disgusting thoughts from my mind. That wasn't even the worst part, Paige was actually forcing Alex and I to get along.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Alex standing there. Jeans and a sweater. Her white tank top was showing through the top of the sweater. _Did she own any other clothes?_

"Hi." I replied trying my best not to show any type of disgust on my face. There was a moment of silence. We weren't even together for a whole minute and we were already out of conversation. I finally decided to end it.

"Sooo...we should get shopping." I said just wanting to get this day over with.

"I guess so." Alex replied. I could see she was making her best effort to get along with me. I didn't know how long that would last.

I sighed and started walking to the shops. Alex stayed a little ways behind me. She hadn't caught up until I reached a store that had a nice leather jacket on display. I turned to look at her.

"Let's go in here." I said more eagerly than I had liked. I wanted to express as little emotion to Alex as possible.

"Fine." She said walking inside the store. I followed.

As I glanced around the store I saw a variety of things I wanted to go over to and try on but I held back my desire too. I just browsed around looking at a few items that grabbed my attention. Alex was on the other side of the store which made me feel better. I didn't really want anyone thinking we were together. Finally, I noticed Alex strolling over to me from the corner of my eye. I started to feel a little uneasy.

"So..." Alex said as she approached me.

"Uh-huh." I replied not taking my gaze off the yellow sweater I was looking at.

"That's a nice sweater." Alex said trying to be nice.

I took the yellow sweater off the rack and held it up to her. She let off a small sigh.

"Hmm...Not your color." I said before placing it back on the rack. I could see Alex eyeing me. She really wanted to say something but she was holding back. I didn't look at her as I strolled to another rack to look at some jeans. I wasn't the least bit surprised when Alex followed me.

Alex started shifting through the jeans rack with me, "These are nice." She said again trying to make casual conversation.

"Yep." I replied not shifting my gaze.

"Ohh…" Alex said, "I don't see anything bigger than a size 6. Maybe you should try that rack." Alex glanced over to the plus size rack.

My glance shot up at her as she said those words. She was trying to get under my skin. I couldn't resist but to say something back.

"Well Alex," I said with a smirk on my face, "That's what happens when your family can afford food."

I saw the blood drain from Alex's face. It was like I had punched her right in the gut. She walked right up to me. I tried my hardest not to flinch but I did and that's when she pushed me.

I mustered my courage. "I'm not afraid of you." I replied standing my ground. I refused to sink to Alex's level through violence but she was pushing my buttons _hard_.

"I don't want to be here." Alex said, she was trying her hardest to restrain herself.

"That makes two of us." I replied fold my arms across my chest.

"So then, let's just get this over with." Alex said.

"Yea, because that's going to solve anything." I didn't know why but I couldn't seem to hold my tongue. I was just letting the first thing out of my mouth spill out.

"What's your problem with me?" Alex asked forcefully as if it wasn't already obvious.

"What's my problem? You think I'm the one with the problem? At least I don't go turning straight girls gay!" I blurted out.

"What?" Alex replied, "I did not turn Paige gay?"

"Hmm...Alex, I don't seem to remember her liking girls before you came along."

"This is ridiculous." Alex replied, throwing her arms up in the air and shaking her head. I could see the anger and frustration on her face.

"Yes," I said, "As if Paige really likes you." I didn't know what drove me to say that.

"What?" Alex replied.

"What do you think you have in common with her?" I snapped.

"You know what, forget it." Alex said turning around and storming out of the store.

I stood where I was and watched Alex leave. Paige thinking that Alex and I could ever get along. This was a complete waste of time. I decided that I shouldn't let this little incident waste a perfectly good day of shopping. I went back to the rack and started browsing through some clothes but I felt I was unable to get my mind off of Alex. The image of Paige kept popping into my head. I knew she would be beyond furious if she found out we had called it quits. Though, was my friendship with Paige worth all this trouble? We had been friends for a long time and I thought I had known her pretty well. Paige had really thrown a curve ball with Alex. Not that I was homophobic or anything...It was just..._weird._ And Alex of _all_ people. What did Paige see in her?

I tried to forget the uneasy feeling that was beginning to boil down in the pit of my stomach, but somehow, Paige's reaction kept coming back to haunt me and I just started to genuinely feel bad. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe I am doing this." I whispered under my breath as I walked out of the store and back into the busy crowed hallways of the mall. I scanned around looking for any signs of Alex. I let off a sigh of annoyance when I couldn't spot her. I couldn't believe I was actually going to go looking for her. I knew she hadn't left because she had gone the opposite direction when she stormed out of the store. I started searching all the shops trying my hardest not to notice all the latest fashions hanging from the windows. As I scanned all the places I thought Alex would be, I made a note of all the shops I needed to visit on my way back. Finally, I couldn't take the searching anymore. I was sweating, my feet were hurting, and I was in direr need in of some touch-ups on my make-up. I decided to rest at the food court. Of course, I wasn't going to eat any of the food there, I just wanted to sit and rest for a bit. I decided there was nothing more I could do about Alex. Paige was just going to have to accept that we were not going to get along. I partially felt stupid for even trying. I knew from the moment Paige had told me to try to get along with Alex it wasn't going to work. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Looking for me?" I heard Alex's voice from behind me. I didn't even turn around to answer.

"Back, I see." I said not sure whether to feel happy or irritated at the fact Alex was back.

Alex walked around me and took a seat at the table.

"Look," She started. I could see she was having a hard time trying to confess her feelings, "I know you don't want to be here. I don't want to be here... but we are here. So let's just stop with the insults, pretend to get along and get today over with. Sound good?"

Alex's feelings for Paige must have been strong. She was trying so hard to be friendly with me and all for Paige. I took a second to think about what she had said. It sounded like a "win-win" situation to me.

"Fine." I said, "No insults or rude remarks." I agreed.

"Or dirty looks." Alex added quickly. I nodded.

Alex gestured and got up from the table. I followed her. We both quietly browsed around the mall not sure which store to go into. Finally, we found ourselves in a jewelry store. Alex had made no attempt to detour from the entrance and either did I. We unintentionally separated from each other as we browsed the collection of exquisite jewelry. Finally after browsing the store a few times I found myself right back with Alex. A small piece of jewelry had seemed to catch both our eyes.

"It's so beautiful" I said examining a pair of blue sapphire diamond earrings.

Alex nodded her head in approval, "They would look good on you." She said.

"You think?" I question. I couldn't help but feel captivated by the earrings.

"Yea," She replied, "It would go good with that one outfit you wear."

"My blue v-neck sweater and Denim jeans?" I asked thinking that the earrings would look perfect with it.

"Sure." Alex shrugged, obviously having no idea what I was talking about.

"But look at the price..." I noted gloomily.

"$995." Alex said reading the price tag.

"And it's on sale." I added, "There is no way I could ever afford that."

"Well," Alex started looking around, "You don't have to buy it?"

"What!?" I questioned, "How else am I going too..." I suddenly made the connection.

"Steal it!?" I questioned forcefully.

"Go on and alert China while you're at it!" Alex whispered.

"We can't do that." I asked. I could feel my heart pounded just at the thought of the trouble we would get into, "We would be caught."

Alex suddenly burst into laughter, "You know I'm only joking, right?"

I could feel the embarrassment swelling up inside me.

"Do you always take everything so seriously?" Alex asked shaking her head at me.

"That wasn't funny." I said pushing her away from me.

"Yes it was," Alex laughed, "You should have seen your face! 'We're going to get caught'." She mimicked.

"Could you keep your voice down?" I whispered. I didn't want anyone over hearing us and not just because we were only talking about stealing the piece of jewelry less than foot away from us, but also I was still embarrassed at myself.

I was suddenly startled by a voice that was neither mine nor Alex's.

"Can I help you, ladies?" One of the store clerks asked approaching us.

"Not unless you have anything here under ten dollars." Alex laughed.

The store clerk's face was sullen.

"We'll be leaving now." I said starting to push Alex out of the store. I was having a hard time containing my laughter,

"That was mean!" I laughed once we were safely out of earshot

"What? It's not like were ever going to go back." Alex chuckled.

"I might." I defended.

Alex just laughed at me, "I can't believe you thought I was actually thinking of stealing those earrings."

"Well," I said trying to justify myself, "You sounded serious."

"You think I would have stolen someone so well guarded and expensive?" Alex asked. I could tell she was only half joking.

"You know," I said suddenly realizing something, "I can see why Paige likes you."

Alex looked down at her shoes suddenly, obviously blushing, "I can see why Paige is friends with you."

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity .

"Because you're so damn gullible!" Alex replied bursting into laughter.

I rolled my eye, "And you're so damn mean!"

Alex laughed, "So can we consider today over with?"

"What? You're sick and tired of me already?" I asked slightly offended.

"No," Alex answered back, "I'm just a little eager to be with someone else."

I immediately knew who she meant. I nodded.

"But don't worry." Alex added, "I'm sure Paige will make us have another one of these bonding days." She winked as she made her way to the mall exit.

I could only shake my head and chuckle, "I'm sure."

-------------------

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
